


VI

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Deutsch | German, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, es klingt kinyer als es is, garden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Wir saßen beide in Gedankenim Weinblattdämmer – du und ich –und über uns in duftgen Rankenversummte wo ein Hummel sich.Reflexe hielten, bunte Kreise,in deinem Haare flüchtig Rast ...Ich sagte nichts als einmal leise:„Was du für schöne Augen hast.“





	VI

"Was du für schöne Augen hast."

Der Hauch einer Stimme war zart, sanft und doch so forsch zugleich, dass Friedrich der Atem wegblieb.

"So schön blau."

Friedrich schluckte laut. Eine warme, weiche Hand strich ihm über seine gerötete, schweißnasse Wange, so zart, sanft und doch mit einer kaschierten Festigkeit. Die Hand wanderte von seinem Unterkiefer zu seinem Kinn und hob seinen Kopf leicht nach oben.

"Komm.", flüsterte Johann und Friedrich konnte dessen warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, so nah war Johann ihm, "Komm, öffne deine Augen, Fritz." Dann beugte Johann sich noch weiter nach vorne und Friedrich zuckte zusammen als er heiße Luft in seinem Ohr spürte.

"Für mich."

Und Friedrich öffnete seine Augen, die so blau waren, dass es manchen die Sprache verschlug. In der darauf folgenden Stille starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und dieser Kontakt war so ernst und intim, dass Friedrich fast weggeschaut hätte. Ein dumpfes Brummen unterbrach die Stille und aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Friedrich eine Hummel um ihre Köpfe schaukeln. Johanns Griff an seinem Kinn verstärkte sich. Er wollte Friedrichs ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er verlangte sie, erhob seinen Anspruch, und er bekam sie auch. Dann bewegte er seine andere Hand und Friedrich keuchte laut auf.

„Psst.“, murmelte Johann, „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Nachbarn uns hören.“

Zwischen schweren Atemzügen presste Friedrich raus: „Die stehn wahrscheinlich sowieso schon am Zaun und holen sich einen runter während sie uns zuschauen.“

Johann lachte leise, ließ dann seine Hand von Friedrichs Kinn zu seinem Hals wandern und packte zu. Friedrichs Augen öffneten sich schlagartig noch weiter und rollten wild hin und her. Endlich drang Johann mit einem kräftigen Stoß in Friedrich ein, der ein erfülltes Gurgeln von sich gab. Johanns zweite Hand ließ Friedrichs steifen Penis los und schloss sich der ersten Hand bei Friedrichs Hals an.

Seine Finger hielten Friedrichs Nacken fest. Seine Daumen streckten sich direkt neben der Luftröhre nach oben und er drückte zu. Friedrich war im Himmel. Es fühlte sich nicht so an als sei er hilflos, sondern eher als hätte er durch das Anspannen seiner Muskeln die Kontrolle. Seine Hände waren über seinem Kopf an den untersten Ast des kleinen Kirschbaumes in seinem Garten gefesselt, sein Hals wurde durch Johann festgehalten, seine Hüfte gegen die Rinde des Baumes gepresst. Und es fühlte sich an wie Kontrolle. Wie wenn man etwas Schweres mit einem Seil zieht. Seine Armmuskeln spannten sich an.

„Johann.“, krächzte er. Sein nach Sauerstoff schreiendes Gehirn schaltete alle Logik ab und alles was er fühlte war der feste, schnelle Rhythmus mit dem Johann in ihn stieß. Unnachgiebig schnappte er seine Hüften immer wieder nach vorne, er ließ Friedrich kaum Zeit sich zu erholen und trieb ihn ohne Pause weiter und weiter.

„Fritz.“, keuchte er, „Deine Nachbarn. Die schauen zu. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie dich morgens grüßen werden sie daran denken müssen wie du hier gehangen hast. Und wie ich dich gegen den Baum gefickt habe.“

Wie ein Tier vergrub sich Johann wieder und wieder in Friedrich. Man konnte laut das aneinander klatschende Fleisch ihrer Hüften hören. Johann drückte seine Hände noch fester gegen Friedrichs Hals. Friedrich zuckte wild, seine Augen rollten nach hinten und mit einem lauten, atemlosen Stöhnen spritzte sein Sperma gegen Johanns Bauch. Johann nahm eine Hand runter und umschloss fest Friedrichs noch steifes Glied, ohne dabei an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren.

Seine Bewegungen wurden unkoordiniert und wild, dann spürte er wie sein Sperma hochkam. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und presste seine Stirn gegen die von Friedrich. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen stieß er noch einmal nach vorne und ergoss sich in ihm.

„Ich glaub ich muss umziehen.“, murmelte Friedrich hilflos. Johann lachte dazu nur atemlos und rieb seine Nase an Friedrichs.


End file.
